


Practicing Ruin

by Leyna55 (Leyna)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Art, Digital Painting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna55
Summary: Fang and Lightning spar and practice their commando skills. Lightning is taking the sparring seriously. Fang? Not so much.





	Practicing Ruin

[](https://leyna-art.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/practicing_ruin_by_leyna55-d37wgfh.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> A quick sketch for the Halfamoon challenge 2011 and for the Porn Battle prompts: fight, smirk, commando, sweat, bruise.
> 
> Originally posted on Live Journal. Pose reference and inspiration from ~tacostock on DeviantArt


End file.
